Phobia
by DeborahSulkin
Summary: Everyone of the team has something bothering them. But they chose to deal with it alone until they realise that someone will be there to listen. One-Shot. Song Fic. Phobia - The Kinks


The BAUs private jet was filled with silence. Not a noise coming from any of the agents, which was bizarre considering they were almost all wide awake and sitting next to each other. Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner sat in still silence. His eyes locked on a picture. It was a happy family. His happy family. Him, Hayley and Jack. But now that was stopped Hayley had been taken away from him and they could never be happy again. Sitting across from Hotch was SSA David Rossi who fumbled helplessly with a couple of pictures out of the case file a saddened look on his face. Next to Rossi sat SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. His eyes firmly open and if and when forced to blink, only shut for a while. Facing him, across the table was SSA Emily Prentiss. Her hand firmly holding onto the table in front of her, knuckles white. She had a book lay open on her lap, one that seemed to be on the same page for the past 20 minutes. On the next set of 4 around the table sat SSA Derek Morgan, his headphones in his ears. A slight hitch in his breathing and the smallest tremble in his hands. Across the table from him, was the only person that was asleep. Their Media Liaison - SSA Jennifer Jareau. But her quiet slumber was not going undisturbed as her forehead seemed to wrinkle in distress every so often and JJ made a sudden, scared like movement.

Aaron Hotchner worried constantly about the safety of his son. It pained him to leave Jack at home. Not that Jessica would not do a good job of looking after him, he just really could not bring himself to leave his young son. Maybe it was to do with the fact that Aaron was aware of all the danger out there, all the harm that can and may come to his son, and considering he already lost his wife due to his work and he knew, in a second if his work was going to put Jack in an inch of danger he would quit. And at that very second he knew that this could possibly be his last case, slightly unsure of what he should do. He could hear Jack in the back of his head, see the saddened eyes when he told him he no longer caught the bad guys. In another second he changed his mind. So confused he was unsure of what to do. It was for Jack he was quitting, and for Jack that he was staying.

_Everybody got something hidden  
In a darkness deep inside  
Everybody gotta fatal flaw  
Everybody got something to hide  
Take a look into my eyes  
See the fear and silent cries - phobia  
Deep inside, take another look at it - phobia  
Everybody got a phobia  
Take another look, what you got - phobia  
There are alleyways of your psyche  
That have gotta be analyzed  
Psychological penetration  
Of the fear you cannot hide  
There's a key to a door to be opened  
And I wanna take a look inside  
And in the darkest shadow of your mind  
What you gonna find?  
Phobia _

David Rossi felt a pang of pain. Not one due to an injury or anything physical of the sort, it was emotional. He knew that the women who's photo's he had clutched in his hands, should not have died. Everything the horrible man did should not have happened to them and it was all his fault. He should have stopped it, stopped what was happening, already had the culprit behind bars after the first killing. But unfortunately, that is what it takes. More than one murder to get them sent out there, another body whilst there to get a clue, maybe a couple more along the way, and then the kidnapping of the final victim, which sometimes they are too late to save. That's what he fuelled off. Knowing that there were many more people that he had saved. But he hated knowing that something had to happen for him to reach that stage. That is where all the broken family's are left. Broken family's like Hotch's. He looked up and gave the Unit Chief a brief smile, obviously forced, both profiler's knew that but Hotch sent a forced one back. Rossi took the pictures and put them back in the file where they belonged. At least they had gotten justice for their deaths now.

Spencer found himself to be very stupid despite his actually intelligence and his very high IQ. His intelligence did not just lay on what he allowed everyone to see, deep inside he was panicking. His eyes laid firmly on the window, watching the light pour in the jet. This case had been an extremely tough one for him, not only was he submerged in the pitch black woods with only a gun to keep him safe, there was an Unsub on the lose in there. His heart was racing, knowing that he had fought his big fear. The dark. Spencer knew that his fear, or phobia, was more related to the fact that he could not see what was lurking in the dark. He was unable to see the identity of anyone around him. Not that it mattered, he did not know what the Unsub looked like in the first place, it was just something really unnerving to him. He liked to see everything around him, anything and anyone. But Spencer Reid was not scared of ghosts, not because he was not in fear of them but because he did not believe in them, he knew that there were worse things out there, more dangerous things, people. The stuff he was forced to face everyday. So he had conquered his fear, being alone, in the dark, with a murderer, and he had survived. It was definitely a good outcome.

_Out under a technicolor ray  
It all disappears on a bright, sunny day  
But even on a crowded street  
Somebody you might meet  
Might trigger a repeat of phobia  
Strikes again, fear of fire and being buried alive  
Dizzy heights, wire coat hangers  
Things that crawl and go bump in the night - phobia  
Fear of germs  
Creepy crawlies that make you squirm - phobia  
Images of long ago, memories that you hardly know  
A minor childhood incident  
Triggering something deep below  
Spiders' webs and black cats  
Cockroaches and sewer rats  
Full moons and witches hats  
Creepy crawlies, vampire bats - phobia  
I'm talking about phobia_

Emily's white knuckles were not due to something she was doing herself, it was something much more unconscious. She had no clue what was going on besides the panic in her mind and nauseating feeling in her mind. She hated flying. Her mum always thought it to be a rather stupid thing. 'You're more likely to die in a car than a plane, Emily!' She used to scold her, before dragging her daughter on the millionth plane to the millionth place. But it was not the dying thing that Emily believed to be the key to her phobia. No, she had never been scared of death, it surrounded her everyday. It was the lack of control. She knew that once confined in this small space, the Captain took charge of the plane and she had absolutely no say in what was happening. That's when she began to realise, when she joined the BAU, they spent a lot of time in a plane, almost an equivalent amount to what she must have spent in a car. Somewhere along the line, those figures were going to catch up with her some day. So to pass the time, Emily attempted to bury her mind in a good book. That very book that laid still on her lap, the pages that had remained unturned from the moment it was first opened. She just could not concentrate. The only thing stuck on her mind right this minute was the deep surpassing feeling of sickness. Sickness and worry.

Derek Morgan always knew he was slightly pathetic. Whether it be the incident with Buford and the fact he was far to ashamed to admit what the man had done to hi and Morgan knew it takes some guts to admit that, and he never did until it was pressured out of him, otherwise it would have stayed a secret. Slowly, he also let the incident from the previous case play on his mind. Elevators. Spiders. Anything he hated happened to be present there and it was quite scary. It was the lift breaking in the hotel when he was going up to his room, the spider in his room when he finally got there and the humiliation when Prentiss got rid of the spider for him. All three things he hated and all had managed to happen to him. Not that that ever effected him, he still kicked the ass of the Unsub and took down a few doors along the way, but he cannot get rid of the nagging voice inside the one that always told him he needed to toughen up. Stop being a wimp.

_Crowded rooms, too many faces  
Suffocation, open spaces  
Everybody gotta weird sensation  
That they wanna keep trapped inside  
Maybe it's a sexual deviation  
Hiding beneath a respectable guise  
If you are of this persuasion  
There is just one explanation - phobia  
Started out a long time ago - phobia  
When you were small you may have seen a sight  
But you were too young to know - phobia  
What you got - phobia  
Everybody got phobia, what you got - phobia  
Everybody got phobia, take another look, what you got?  
Everybody got phobia, what you got?  
Phobia_

A calm breath was sucked in, and back out trying to settle the sudden overwhelming on the young blonde. She firmly stood at the top of the forest, car lights behind her and watched as each of her team entered the woods. Of course they had all got earpieces in to make sure they could communicate at all times, but it was still slightly unsettling.

"Is everyone sure they follow what they are to do?" She checked one last time and received various answers of locations and jobs for them to do. Then it all went dead, no one speaking. The only noise that could be heard was the rustling of leaves and crackling of branches. JJ listened carefully, waiting to see if anyone had any news or anything to report and that is when she heard it. It was a very unsettled breathing. She was unsure if it came from one of her team mates or the Unsub, but all she knew was that someone was very worried and that did not help calm her down a single bit.

More time passed and after what seemed an hour, JJ heard what seemed like a call, a cry for help to her or any of her team mates. That's when she started to run, at all her speed down the hill into the deep woods. Her footing slipped as she became overwhelmed hearing 5 individual cries for help. She tripped over a piece of wood and tumbled down the hill, not stopping until her rib painfully met a tree trunk. She gave a groan, but got to her feet, adrenaline pumping through her body still, she raced to a location, to where she knew the first person that cried for help would be, and stood in shock. Many feelings filled her body, nausea being the top one as she looked at the pile of 5 massacred bodies. _Who did this?_ She pondered... or was it meant to be _What did this? _Before she could look around at her settings and see what danger was coming to her she heard a loud bark, a very vicious one. And it was as she met the eyes of the dog that it jumped out at her…

She bolted upright in her chair, breathless, all eyes now on her. A small smile came to her face, a genuine one. Filled with relief after seeing her team mates faces. They were fine, it was just a nightmare. A small shiver was sent down her spine while she was thinking back to the nightmare. She always hated the woods, she never knew why but she had always hated them. Dogs on the other hand, she knew why she hated them, it had all started since Reid was kidnapped by Tobais. That night when she had to face the dogs in the barn. It had haunted her, everywhere she went and every sleep she took.

And so, it was in that one jet full of profilers that they all realised there was something bothering each of them, something plaguing in the back of their minds and it strengthened their connection as each and everyone of them knew that someone else on that jet would listen to them, and help them out, help them make the right decision or just comfort them, and that was all they needed in their times of need. Some comfort.


End file.
